The Story of Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth
by That Star In The Sky
Summary: You all know the story about the ten Sailor Senshi. But did you hear about the other two? Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth have been friends no matter what, even after they are reincarnated. Now, when the evil Deyanira comes to destroy Earth and the two Scouts, they must become the Sailor Soldiers once again and work together to protect Earth...and their lives.


_**(Btw I originally uploaded this on quotev, so sorry if there's no pictures to show you SS and SE like it is on the other website~)**_

**• Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth Fanfic •**

**By ~E.T.**

*** PREFACE – THE PAST ***

**Long, long ago, there was a civilization. They were happy and prosperous for many many years. They were known as the Suntonians. If trouble arose, their guardian, Sailor Sun, would take care of the problem.**

**They lived a peaceful life, they could handle the everlasting hot weather on the sun. They knew how to enjoy themselves, they laughed, they were excellent swimmers, since they always swam in pools on hot days. They never had much trouble or enemies.**

**But there was an evil being named Deyanira who hated the sun people. She has despised them for centuries, but didn't have enough power to get her comeuppance. When she finally had enough power, instead of taking over the land using her army, she wanted them to suffer, to have no where to go, to experience the same thing she felt when they wouldn't let her live with them. They've heard stories about her and didn't want an evil person living among them, but Deyanira didn't know that. She thought they didn't like her. So Deyanira had to find a new home, so she asked to live on various planets close to the sun, but being rejected, because the King of the Sun told the others about her evilness. **

**But eventually, Deyanira found a home at last. She lived far away, on a very small dwarf planet. Except she took it over by force. She destroyed most of the people living there, and her and a few people she used a brainwashing spell on lived there. **

**Anyways, Deyanira and Deyanira alone came, and used a powerful fire spell to heat up the sun. It was hot enough to burn anyone or anything on it in a close radius. People who didn't move out of there quickly enough would get burned to death.**

**It was pure chaos. Children crying for their parents, the elders and others who couldn't move fast enough getting incinerated. There was fire everywhere, the sky was red, there were screams and pleads, before some were silenced and were replaced by new voices piercing others ears, people pushing others to get on the emergency escape air crafts. Sailor Sun was in charge to evacuate the population, that was more important than destroying Deyanira.**

**Sailor Sun was the Suntonian's Guardian, so she was next in charge to be responsible for the Sun people, since the King and his court lived at the center of the star, and didn't survive the attack. To be honest, the Sun Guardian barely survived the ordeal, as well.**

**All alone with a whole civilization to feed and find a home, Sailor Sun sent out to Earth to find refuge. Sailor Sun was good friends with the Guardian, so that was the best place to go, in her opinion.**

**Sailor Earth, the Guardian of Earth before Prince Endymion, was relectant; she didn't want Deyanira attacking her planet either, but Sailor Sun was desperate. So Earth agreed to take the Sun's people in.**

**For a short time all was good, well, close enough to good. Lots of the sun people lost family or friends. The Sailor Soldiers could hear crying at night from some houses. **

**Could you blame them? Imagine losing over a quarter of your community's population. **

**The Suntonians learned to adapt to Earth's different lifestyles. The Earth people learned to get used to the new arrivals, and learned some stuff from them, too, like how to swim.**

**All was well...until Deyanira heard about the Sun people and their new home. In a fit of rage, she decided to go to Earth, and was going to attempt to use her fire spell again. She raced off of her planet and was heading for Earth.**

**Various physic civilians sensed an evil presence coming and told Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth. Sailor Sun knew SHE has returned to finish the job. She knew she and she alone had to battle her and end this once and for all. She couldn't risk have another planet being destroyed.**

**"Good luck" she said to Sailor Earth. "Thank you for taking us in. But I have to fight this battle alone." She said to her friend as she was preparing to leave. **

**Sailor Earth begged to help her in the upcoming battle, but Sailor Sun knew she had to do it by herself. She wanted to deal with Deyanira, she was still angry at her. She wanted to handle her.**

**Leaving the sobbing Sailor Earth, her people and her new home behind, she set off into space to destroy Deyanira.**

**They fought a long and gruesome battle, and in the end...neither got what they wished for.**

**Deyanira was just too strong for Sailor Sun to wipe out entirely. Even her special attack, Sun Boiling Starburst didn't work.**

**Just before Sailor Sun perished, she used the rest of her strength to drain all of Deyanira's power and sent it to Sailor Earth. She thought she should use it, since she wouldn't use it for selfish purposes, had two different civilizations to protect and let the Suntonians stay on her planet, so she returned a favor. **

**Sailor Sun was sick of fighting, sick of protecting, sick of having that weight on her shoulders. She wanted to be happy and free, to live a normal life. And eventually, she did. But we'll get into that later.**

**And then...she died. Deyanira was filled with glee for a moment. She finally got some revenge! But then she remembered her situation. No power, she was now unable to destroy Earth. She was furious, but knew she had to leave the scene before anyone else would come and finish her off; she was wounded herself.**

**Deyinara, tired and weak, ran away back to her base/home, infuriated that she had to rebuild her power again.**

**Back on Earth, Sailor Earth was worrying about her friend when Deyanira's power came to her. She felt rejuvenated, powerful momentarily as if she was light as air with no worry, she felt as if her soul has been purified, free of the sadness. She felt calm for a moment. But then...a horrible feeling came soon after. Sailor Earth has a special power, she gets a bad feeling when something horrible has happened. (That's why she couldn't sense when Deyanira was coming over, because she didn't destroy Earth yet.)**

**Suddenly terrified, she started to fly out of Earth and go into outer space, trying to find her friend. **

**Sailor Sun had put a barrier around Earth, since she knew Earth's guardian would try and help her in battle, and would probably get wounded. (Sailor Sun was stronger than Sailor Earth.)**

**Since Sailor Earth got Deyanira's power and was now more strong, she had plans to break the barrier. But when she got to Earth's atmosphere, it was already broken. She was puzzled for a moment, then had a horrible realization. A scout's power/spell disappears once they perish. She got a horrible chill up her back, and had goose bumps on her arms. She flew as fast as she could to find her fellow Guardian, trying to hide her panic and tears, zooming as fast a meteorite.**

**By the time Sailor Earth came to the battlefield to see if her buddy was still alive, it was too late. Deyinara escaped, and Sailor Sun was dead; her cold, blue, wounded body laying motionless in the middle of space. Her Scout outfit was torn. Sailor Earth gasped and rushed over there. **

**No matter how many tears were shed, no matter how many cries and pleads were said, nothing Sailor Earth did brought her fellow Guardian back. Not even her new powers she had attained did anything to help bring her alive again.**

**Sailor Earth wished Sailor Sun didn't put the spell on Earth's atmosphere, then she could head out to space and help her, then surely she would still be alive.**

**'Why did Sailor Sun have to be so stubborn?!' Sailor Earth thought. 'If only she didn't put a barrier, she would still be here! Stupid, stupid, stupid!' She thought as she watched Sailor Earth's coffin being buried in the cemetery while she was crying, mad with grief. Sailor Sun was her closest friend, after all.**

**'Why couldn't the barrier break when Sailor Sun was in battle and could really use a hand?' She said to herself in her head as she was on watch for enemies three days after the burial. She was mad that she couldn't find the weak Deyanira and teach her a lesson she would never forget. **

**Life was very different without Sailor Sun. Sailor Earth never got over her death, but at least she could keep her people and the Suntonians safe with the power she got.**

**After many centuries, Sailor Sun eventually 'left', as well. (Just because you're a Sailor Scout doesn't mean you live forever, just a lot longer than a human.) **

**People started living on the moon. Eventually Prince Endymion took over the job of protecting Earth. The Suntonians died out.**

**Sailor Sun has never fought another battle since then, and Sailor Earth has never protected anything in this universe in centuries—how could they, they haven't reincarnated yet!**

**...Or have they?**

**And this is where our story begins...**

***CHAPTER 1 - THE BEGINNING***

Akari Ikeda yawned as she woke up from her slumber on a normal Tuesday morning. Although feeling pretty groggy, she looked at her clock. 6:30 AM, it read. Good, she woke up early enough to put some effort into her makeup. She pulled her yellow and white sheets off herself and walked over to her vanity. A heart shaped face, with long blonde hair, pink lips, and half open green-brown eyes with a wisp of hair over the left one looked back at her.

**She got changed into a blue, brown, red, green, and white school uniform, put some mascara and lipstick on, went downstairs for breakfast (cereal, yum), and brushed her teeth.**

**"Bye mom! I'm off to school," she called as she left out the door.**

**She started walking off to school, pausing to feed some tuna she's stuffed in her backpack to the yellow kitten that always hangs around by the dumpster in the alley. She felt sorry for it, it always was alone and hungry, she always saw the cat pawing through the garbage bin. He/she's eyes seemed as if they were searching for something. In the afternoon the cat was nowhere to be seen.**

**She got to school 15 minutes before the bell. She sat on a bench and double-checked her algebra homework and talked to her two friends, Kaori and Etsoya until the bell rang.**

**Akari went to her locker before first period would begin, grabbing her books, taking a quick glance at HIM before blushing and heading towards the language room. 'I don't know why I bother,' she thinks to herself as she walks through the hallway. 'I don't even know his name.' HE was in her history, language and gym class. He had black, sort of long hair and piercing hazel eyes with olive toned skin. He usually wore dark colours. They didn't look right for each other; Akari wore bright colours while he didn't, and they have never exchanged a word to each other so they might not have anything in common; but the moment Akari saw him two months ago when he moved to Japan from Canada, heading towards the school on his first day, she was dying to say something to him, but she couldn't get any words out. She would stammer and blush, she would make a fool of herself every time she attempted to talk to him. So she stopped trying after the first month. **

**He never said much, probably because his Japanese wasn't the best, he couldn't pronounce some words all that well, but he was really good at language, surprisingly. 'Just like me.' Akari thought with a grin.**

**She got to language class and took a seat. HE sat in front of her.**

**The bell rang, and the language teacher Mr. Takahashi came in the room.**

**"Alright, settle down," he said. There was still chatter. A minute passed. "Settle down please." People were still talking. Mr. Takahashi scowled, and a vein bulged in his bald head. "QUIET!" Everyone looked up, having the same expression on their faces as someone who got pantsed in front of the entire school and shut their traps. Mr. Takahashi's black glasses, sweater vest, wrinkles and bald head didn't make him seem like a threat, but boy, did he have a loud voice. **

**"I have a very important announcement to make," he said. "Anyone who wants to get extra credit, listen up. You know the elementary school near here? Well, if you join Reading Buddies, you get to go over there and read with the kids. It's a great way to improve your reading skills, and you get extra credit. If anyone would like to sign up, I am passing this sheet around. Sign it if you wish. Your first trip to the school will be in a week, on Tuesday, from 3:30-5:00. Tell your parents and make sure to get these permission forms signed and handed in to the office by Friday."**

**Akari smiled. What a perfect opportunity! She was a good student, she got almost straight A's since she was eleven. Now was the perfect time for her to boost her mark and get the highest grade in the class. Plus, she loved reading, and kids!**

**Akari noticed HE was writing on the sheet. She made sure to see his name once the sheet came around.**

**When the sheet got passed to Akari, she grabbed it as if it was gold paper. She scanned the page, looking for the blue pen she saw HIM write with. What was this boy's name? She would soon find out.**

*CHAPTER 2 - REUNITED AT LAST*

Colin. That was his name.******  
**

'And what a beautiful and original name it is,' Akari thought with a smile.

She wrote her name on the sheet, grabs a permission form and passes the pile to the next person.

Five minutes later, and after the papers went around the class, Mr. Takahashi collects the sheet and begins his lesson.

But Akari is too busy day-dreaming about Colin and reading to children to pay attention. Before she knows it, class is over. She collects her stuff and leaves.

The week goes by in a blur. Random tid bits of memories flutter into Akari's mind as she walks to the elementary school with other students. Licking an ice cream cone after school, giving the wrong answer in science and being humiliated in front of the class, feeding food to the kitten on her way to school.

'It's like a kaleidoscope of memories,' she thinks randomly to herself as she fiddles with her sky blue string bracelet, waiting for the stoplight to turn red as she and the others wait on the curb.

Five minutes of walking later, the group arrives at the school. They walk in the front doors and head straight towards the library.

Akari and the others shuffle through the school, gazing at the awards on the blue walls, the doors with teacher's names on it in every corner. They see the library and go in.

The high school students and elementary schoolers in one room is quite a sight. A group of giants standing near the entrance in one corner and a group of excited and somewhat nervous munchkins in the other.

'They're so cute!' Akari thought.

An unfamiliar lady gets up from the rocking chair in front of the huge blue carpet and claps her hands three times.

"First of all, I'd like to thank the students from J. R. High for coming here today.

'I'm just going to get to the order of business. I am Ms. Kimura, the librarian." She pulls out a black fedora with white slips of paper in it from behind the chair. "The children will pick out a name from the hat. If they say your name, high schoolers, go with the person who called your name and stand over there by the tables. Once everyone's name is called, you can go and find an AGE APPROPRIATE book. Find somewhere to sit. Help the children read, NO funny business. In an hour and a half, I will ring this bell." She holds up a rusty miniature school bell in the air. "Then the high schoolers will stand near the entrance and go back to their school. Understand?" They all nod.

'Geez, she looks scary. Wouldn't want to mess with her. She seems like the person who wouldn't expect nothing but total obedience,' Akari thinks.

You'd think Ms. Kimura, being a librarian and all, is some sweet, plump old lady with glasses with those chain things to keep it on as a necklace, smiling 24/7 with rosy cheeks and white hair; but she's anything but.

She is on the pale side, with her jet black long hair twisted in a bun with two red chopsticks through it. She's pretty tall and has on a black skirt and black frilly shirt with red high heels. She does have glasses, but they're red with no necklace thing and give her an edgy look, as if her outfit and red nails didn't give you that impression already. She hasn't smiled once. Her face has a stony expression. Her eyes are brown, and they say: 'I'd rather be in the toilet having explosive diarrhea without any toilet paper than stay here with you brats.'

Ms. Kimura holds out the hat and a kid walks up, his eyes showing fear as he approaches her. The child closes his eyes and pulls a name out of a hat. A tall, lean guy a grade below Akari walks up next to him.

More and more kids pull a name from the hat. A quarter of the children have someone next to them.

"Akari Ikeda?"

Akari whips her head from the poster she was reading in the far end of the library to the person who called her name, praying she didn't get some trouble maker kid.

It's a girl. She looked sweet and innocent, not someone who would make trouble. Akari walk over and stands next her, a few feet from the hat and the next person calling out a name.

Akari takes a good look at her. She has medium length brown hair the colour of dry soil, chocolate brown eyes that sparkle in the light, a cute white graphic shirt with leaf green leggings. She's just below her belly button and has dimples. She's looking at the same poster Akari was.

The students stand in silence until everyone has a partner. Then they get out of their formation and separate, looking for a good book to read.

Akari looks at her and a crooked smile is plasted on her face. She doesn't know why, but she feels comfortable around the child. Like she knew her all her life. She felt more relaxed already.

Akari snaps out of it and asks: "Got any books you want to read?"

The girl looks at her with wide eyes and shakes her head. "Not really." Her voice isn't very loud, it's just above a whisper, but sounds like bells. It's like something you'd hear from a movie, an auto tuned voice for a music video.

She suddenly smiles, then has a weird expression on her face.

"I know you—y-you seem familiar. I swear, I've seen you somewhere before..." She's shaking her head again then bites her fingernail, lost in thought.

"Same here." Akari says, furrowing her brow. Did she see her from work? On the street? Another extra ciricular? No, she would have remembered. Akari had a great memory, she could memorize any page from a text book or any face she'd seen.

"Ladies!" Ms. Kimura shouts from the book sign out counter. Both girls jump.

"Why are you talking? This a library! Quiet down! This is not social club, it's reading buddies! So go and find a BOOK!"

"Yes, ma'am," Akari mumbles. She realizes they're the only people still standing on the carpet/reading area.

Akari and the girl enter the maze of bookshelves.

"So, what's your name?" Akari asks as she looks at some books on a shelf with the child.

"Moriko. Moriko Suzuki." she answers.

"That's a nice name." She replies.

"Thanks," Moriko says, grinning.

They look at some books for a few minutes.

"This book looks good," Moriko half-whispers, looking embarrassed. She was a shy child, she hardly raised her hand in class, didn't have much friends. But for some reason, for one of the first times, she felt in a talkative mood. She didn't know Akari, she wasn't 100% comfortable around her just yet, so that's why she looked embarrassed and wouldn't talk to her that much in the beginning of this tale.

Akari takes a look at the book she's chosen.

"That's a great book, Moriko."

"Really?" She says, the corners of her mouth going up. "Have you read it before?"

"Yes, a long time ago, when I went to this school...hey, when did Ms. Kimura come in? Geez, she's loud."

"I don't know. And you're right. Everyone here, even the student teacher is scared of her." A seconds silence. "How old are you, Akari?"

"Just turned sixteen," she replies, grinning, thinking of how long she's waited for day to turn into an almost-adult.

"Is it nice being a grown up?" She asks, practically reading Akari's mind.

"Sort of. But enjoy your time as a kid while you can." She looks at Moriko. "How old are you?"

"Eight."

"Huh. You looked older."

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Really. And you have a great vocabulary for your age."

Akari coughs in her fist, trying to put on a serious and mature face, getting back on topic. "So, is that the book you want?"

"Yep."

"Alright. Do you want to find a spot to sit?" Moriko nods.

They walk over to the reading area in front of the shelves and pick a spot on the carpet to sit at.

Moriko reads out loud, reading very well. Akari occasionally helps her out with a word she can't pronounce, and Moriko sometimes asks questions to Akari, and Akari answers and asks something to Moriko. They eventually finish the book and find another one. This is the cycle that occurs twice for an hour.

That is, until a series of events will unfold after THIS happens.

*CHAPTER 3 - WHAT'S WRONG WITH MORIKO?*

"The tortoise asks the bird for a treat, and he replies—" the book drops from her hands.

"What's the matter?"

Moriko has stopped mid sentence and now has a distant expression on her face. She's turning pale, her eyes are growing wider by the second, and her mouth is having a darker and more bleak look. She's looking straight ahead at who knows what, and looks positively terrified.

An unpleasant feeling settles in Akari's stomach.

"Moriko? Moriko, what's wrong?" No answer.

"Is everything alright?"

Akari is getting uneasy.

"Moriko? Answer me!" She's shaking her now. Akari doesn't know why she feels like crying; she just met the girl, after all. But she's worried for her.

Just before Akari is about to call Ms. Kimura over, Moriko returns. Her eyes aren't as wide, her face isn't so pale, she looks worried, not terrified, and she looks like she's returned to Earth.

"Oh, thank goodness," Akari breathes. "You had me worried there."

"They're here." Moriko whispers so quietly Akari had to strain to hear.

"Who's coming? Moriko, what's going on?"

"They have come. They have landed." She says with a scared expression and odd sounding voice.

"Who?!"

After ten seconds of silence, Moriko snaps out of it. "I'm sorry, I don't know what I was saying..." But she still looks scared.

Akari holds one of her hands.

"Listen, if anything is going on, you can tell me. I know we just met, but you can trust me."

"Well..."

"MORIKO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU?! ONLY READING IS ALLOWED! NO TALKING!" Ms. Kimura shouts.

"Sorry," she whispers. She gives Akari a side glance. She didn't know how, but she could tell Moriko's eyes were saying 'I'll tell you later. It's important.'

For the rest of the half hour the two read a book, and then Akari had to go. She saw Moriko wave as she left the library with her peers.

*CHAPTER 4 - THINKING*

The next day at school Akari kept on thinking about that girl.

"What happened?' She thought during language as Mr. Takahashi was talking about the success of the first Reading Buddies meeting. 'Why did Moriko say that? What was up with that? What a predicament. And WHY do I keep on thinking about her?' Little did she know Moriko was thinking about her, as well.

As her teacher was yacking on/explaining what tough words would be on the spelling test the class should learn how to spell, she was worrying.

'Why did I say that in front of her? She probably thinks I'm crazy! She was nice to me the whole time, even after I was talking like a cookoo girl. But, gee, what am I going to do about them landing on Earth? Nothing, really. How can I? Even though they're here hoping to destroy the planet and girls who look exactly like me and Akari, what could I do?'

Throughout the next six days, the two couldn't concentrate much, especially Moriko.

Moriko was a nervous wreck all week, and Akari wasn't even thinking about Colin. She was just thinking about what happened; while Moriko was fretting about her vision. But both felt as someone was watching them near the end of the week. Akari was also concerned why she hasn't seen the kitten in the alley since the day of the last Reading Buddies session.

Finally, Tuesday came. And after a grueling seven hour wait, the trip to Moriko's school had arrived.

Akari was at the front of the group when they walked into the library. She couldn't help it, she just felt so calm, so content when she was with her. Moriko felt the same way, you could tell; she was grinning from ear to ear when she saw Akari. All of Moriko's anxiety washed away when she saw her.

The second session of Reading Buddies began. The two went to find another book, sat down in their spot and read. Akari expected her to explain what happened last session, but Moriko never brought it up, though in the beginning she looked like she wanted to.

They finished the book, grabbed another one and sat down again. About halfway through the novel, a loud noise could be heard from the school. It was a rumbling sound.

**~JUST WARNING YOU NOW, THIS CHAPTER HAS SOME PROFANITY IN IT. DO NOT READ AKARI'S OUTBURST NEAR THE END OF THIS VERY LONG CHAPTER IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE WITH SWEAR WORDS~**

*CHAPTER 5 - THE START OF THE TWO SAILOR SCOUTS' JOURNEY*

It shook the ground. Screams from some of the children. Ms. Himura and Mr. Takahashi went outside to see what it was.

Akari had a concerned expression, but Moriko was as white as a sheet. Her eyes looked like they were about to bulge out of their sockets, and she started to tremble.

Akari noticed. "Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing," she says reassuringly.

Just then, the yellow and orange striped, skinny kitten with green-yellow-hazel eyes Akari hasn't seen for a week ran in the library. Akari gaped.

"It's you!" she said.

The kitten motioned her head to the library doors and started to walk out.

"Do you want me to follow you?" she asked. The kitten meowed.

"I can't do that. I'll get in trouble for sure."

The kitten half walked, half ran back into the library and rubbed it's head on Akari and Moriko's arms, then started to walk out the library again. The ground stopped shaking. Now there was just the rumbling sound.

Moriko got up and went after the kitten. She was terrified of what would be outside, but she stopped trembling. She was somehow drawn to the kitten. She had to follow it, she had to help he/she.

"Moriko! Come back!" Akari called. She sighed, then ran after them.

Past the hallways, past the classrooms, past the office they ran.

The kitten finally stopped for a moment, in front of the doors. "Do you want to go outside?" Moriko asked the feline. He/she meowed. Moriko opened the door and went outside.

"Wait for meeeee!" Akari called between gasps.

"Boy, I'm out of shape," she thought as she was running to the doors.

She ran out of the school and stopped. She couldn't believe her eyes.

**What lay before Akari, Moriko and the kitten was a huge space craft sort of thing in front of school on the grass. There was a strong wind, so Moriko and Akari had to shield their eyes. They could barely breath. The sky was red with dark clouds, and a tall lady with a scary expression on her face was laughing maniacally in front of the space ship thing.  
She didn't exactly look friendly. She was tall and had curves. She was wearing a black long dress with a purple ribbon at the waist. She had black medium length wavy hair that was straight and poofed up at the bottom. Her fingernails were grotesquely long. But it was her facial features that were the most frightening. She had horns sticking out all over her face-no, her whole body. Her forehead had a crown made out of what looked to be barbed wire. Her eyes looked like those of a mythical creature, like a dragon's. Her pupils were long and thin, and her eyes were emerald green. Her teeth were sharp, they looked like a cross between a vampire's and monster's teeth.  
Like I said, the lady was laughing maniacally behind her spaceship. Blue lightning bolts were surging from her fingers. She didn't seem to notice the two girls and feline standing there in horror and shock. She directed her lightning to a nearby small tree and burned the thing to a crisp.**

**Akari and Moriko's mouths were hanging open. Their eyes were wide open. The cat had a determined, stoic look on its face.**

**Akari wanted to speak up, but she couldn't manage to utter a word out of her mouth. She didn't want to admit it, but she was scared. Petrified, actually.**

**Moriko gulped and said: "W-w-what are you doing? Who are y-you?" she stuttered.**

**The lady flipped her head to the two girls and shot her a glare.**

**"I am the great Deyanira!" She declared. "Who dares speak to me with such lack of respect?"  
"Why are you here?" Akari whispered. She coughed and asked the question again, but louder. She had to muster all of her courage to say something to her. She felt embarrassed that she was physically shaking, but she couldn't help it.  
"I am here to finally get my revenge! You Earthlings have been living in peace for far too long. It's time you get a real leader and bow down to me!" She shot one of her lightning bolts at the girls.**

**Akari's eyes widened, then slid to left, just barely dodging the attack, acting on an impulsingly automatic reaction.  
"Eep!" Moriko squealed as she ducked.  
The bolt just grazed her.  
Akari felt a sense of alarm as she saw the burn mark on Moriko's left arm. It was red and looked liked a second or third degree burn. Moriko gasped as she looked at her injury. She flashed a look of pain and let out a small scream, then a sob. Her eyes were watering, her face was contorted and twisted with agony for a few moments before she tried to cover her pain up and had a stoic and peed off expression. Moriko had the same face as the cat, she looked angry and determined to defeat her, though you could tell if you looked closely all she wanted to do was cry. One of Sailor Sun and Sailor Earth's talents was masking their pain. They did that better than any other Senshi, Sailor Earth did the best job, despite her age. She refused to cry and seem like a weakling in front of other people.  
Akari felt horrible. If the lightning hadn't have come so quickly and unexpected, she would have done something to protect her. Akari felt a surge of anger. She didn't care if she was afraid of this Deyanira character, or if her big mouth would get her killed. She had to tell her off. No one could hurt a kid, even if they were powerful and could if they wanted to.  
"Hey! What the HELL do you think you're doing, hurting an innocent child like that?" Akari demanded, too enraged to think about what she was saying. The words just rolled off her tongue; she didn't pause for a second to find a more delicate word. She had to blow off some steam, because she was MAD. Akari barely got angry, and when she did, she never made a big deal about it, she never said anything, she always kept it to herself. But when she saw Moriko's arm and her face full of pain, something in her just blew up. She felt so horrible and so angry at the attacker, she had to say something.  
"Well? What's your issue? We just asked you a simple, harmless question, that doesn't give you the right to attack us with your stupid lightning bolts! Who do you think you are? It's not like we asked you to strip or anything! So calm the f*** down! Take your ass into therapy, why don't ya? Now stop being such a short-tempered bitch and leave us alone!"  
A seconds silence. Akari huffed, barely able to comprehend what she just said. She wasn't the type of girl who said such things. She couldn't recall a time where she cussed so much. She could not believe it. She was silently nagging herself about what she just said and how she shouldn't have been so impulsive, and terrified of the consequences that would follow.  
Moriko had a stunned expression on her face. Her mouth was open a bit. She was shocked at the language Akari used, and a bit flattered at how she said that in defense of her. She too was terrified of the catastrophic results that would come because of Akari's outburst. The cat stood there, looking like he/she wanted to say something, with the same expression on its face as before.  
Then Deyanira's shock wore off.  
And boy, did she have a big reaction. **

**(Btw pretend Deyanira is a cross between Queen Beryl and Nehelenia.)**

***Chapter 6***

"What, what did you say to me?!" Deyanira shrieked.  
If it wasn't obvious already, Deyanira has some anger management issues. A normal person doesn't just shoot lightning bolts at kids. Can you really blame her, though? She thought she finally was going to win the battle between Sailor Sun that happened so many years ago, but lost all of her power and spent dozens of centuries rebuilding it. Of course she's angry and always will be.  
"How DARE you speak to me like that! I'll kill you here and now!" A seconds pause. She flashed a smirk.  
"How foolish of you." A small chuckle. "I almost pity you. Talking like that, even if you know you'll get killed for it. You silly girl!" She shot a bolt of lightning towards them.  
Moriko and Akari screamed as they ducked for cover behind a nearby trash can.  
"Who taught you your manners?! You think you can talk like that? To me of all people, a much stronger being like myself? Who gave you such a notion in your head? No inferior weak humans like yourselves can expect to talk to me like that and live!" Another flash of lightning directed at them. The girls screamed again and ran to a bench a few meters away from her. The trash can, being hit a second time, burned to nothing but dust. Akari was behind Moriko, so if any bolts were to touch them, Akari would get hit. It was the least she could do.  
"You stupid—stupid—stupid—girl!" Deyanira shouted, saying one word per attack. Akari got hit on her back on the last word of that sentence.  
"Akari!" Moriko exclaimed.  
Running around like ants being stomped on by a child could only work for so long. Akari gaped as she saw her back. Her grey t-shirt had a huge hole in it. It was tattered, and her back was red. A lot of layers of her skin were gone. The wound looked very unattractive. Akari shot a look of disgust as she peered at it. She felt a sudden sharp flash of pain and yelped. Moriko's face was full of concern and worry.  
"That's what you get!" Deyanira said as she laughed. "What would you rather prefer? One hit ending it all, or multiple attacks, bringing you a slow and painful death?" She shot a wicked grin. "I think a slow death would be more suiting. It'll serve you right, talking to me like that. And once you're gone, I can finally take over this pathetic planet of yours and finally get my revenge!"  
The girls were scared out of their skulls. Her? Taking over the world? What revenge? What would become of the others? And where were the others, anyways? Would Akari and Moriko's peers remain forever oblivious to what was happening to them, to their planet? Deyanira never explained what she would do to the organisms already living on Earth.  
Akari had a puzzled expression. She thought about how everything was so normal just less than half an hour before. Reading in the library, oh the bliss. That felt like years ago.  
Speaking of the library, Akari thought, didn't Mr. Takahashi and Ms. Himuri come outside to check what that noise was coming from earlier? What if—  
"Oh no," Akari whispered.  
Before she could think about it any more, she saw a yellow tail at the corner of her eye. She turned around and saw the yellow cat behind a large oak tree. Its expression told her everything.  
"Moriko, we need to—"  
A flash of lightning was shot right in the middle of them. They took a step to the side, their bodies looking like C's as they moved their stomachs to ensure they would not get hit again. Their eyes were wide open as they got caught by surprise.  
"Are you really that desperate to meet your tragic demise?" Deyanira said with a cackle. "Come one, scurry some more. I enjoy having fun with my prey. Killing them with one shot is so dull. I like to see them frightened and ready to put up a fight," she said with a creepy grin.  
Moriko got a cold shiver down her spine as she said that.  
'It's official, this lady is nuts.' She thought to herself.  
'This chick is bonkers,' Akari thought. 'Totally and completely psychotic.'  
It's true. Deyanira had some sort of mental condition. She loved seeing people in pain. She loved making people suffer. Ever since the King of the Sun declined her wish to live with the Suntonians, and her situation got worse and worse. By the time of this story, she could get diagnosed with such a illness for sure.  
Deyanira smiled and bit one of her long finger nails. "Go on. Run around a bit more. I promise you I'll keep you alive a bit longer, only if you show that you're truly experiencing pain. Or, perhaps if you surrender I won't put you through anything fatal. Just kidding!" She shot another bolt at them.  
"You're out of your mind," Akari growled.  
"What was that?" She said smugly. "Don't you remember what I said earlier? I can kill you with one strike. I'd be careful if I was you. I could burn you to dust with such an attack like THIS!" She stopped biting her fingernail. Bolts of electricity started coming out of all of her twenty fingers and thumbs. She flicked a finger at the girls' direction. Lightning charged straight at them. Moriko and Akari's reflexes were a bit better after already have dodged numerous attacks, so they swiftly glided in the other direction. Akari to the left, Moriko to the right. That bolt hit only grass.  
"Moriko!" Akari said as she joined up with her again. She started speed walking towards the tree where the cat was hiding, looking behind her shoulder to see when Deyanira would fire her next attack. She was laughing hysterically at the moment.  
'Good, that'll buy us some time,' Akari thought.  
"Moriko, you know the cat that led us out here?"  
"Yeah?"  
"It wants us to go over there at that tree, I'm sure of it. So we have to hurry, okay?"  
"O-okay."  
As both girls were speed walking towards there, they thought about what just happened. A weird feeling came to both of them as they thought about that laugh and the attacks.  
'Is this...deja vu?!' Both girls thought to themselves.  
'Why would it be déjà vu though?' Moriko thought.  
'I've never met this lady in my life.' Akari was thinking. 'And why was I so scared of her before I even got attacked by her? She didn't harm me yet, and I'm not the girl who gets scared of a person just by their looks, so why was I so nervous?'  
Eventually the girls got to the tree. They both sat down, exhausted from all of that running and dodging. They were huffing and puffing, and blood was pouring through their ears. Moriko was especially tired, of course, considering her age and all, and was starting to feel fatigued.  
"I'm glad you made it," an adult female voice said.  
Moriko and Akari looked at the cat, alarmed.  
"Did you just?..." Moriko asked.  
"Talk? Yes, I did. But there's no time for that now. So I'm just going to put it bluntly as fast as I can, since we don't exactly have a lot of time for introductions or much of a back story. My name is Callie. I don't know how to tell you this, but..."

*Chapter 7 - Awakening*

"I don't know how to tell you this, but...you are both Guardians. Your duty in life is to fight evil and make sure Earth stays safe from invaders. You all wear a sailor outfit with distinct colours for each one of you, but you change into these outfits with transformation wands. There are thousands of Sailor Soldiers out there, I've even heard they are ten other Senshi in this area. Basically, Sailor Scouts help protect the Earth and defeat the evil beings who try to do something to this planet," Callie began.

"I bet you're pretty confused right now. Well, I'll just summarize what happened back when you were Sailor Scouts. Long ago, you were both Sailor Senshi; Moriko, you were Sailor Earth. You protected its people from invaders. Akari, you were Sailor Sun. You protected the Suntonians, the people who lived on the Sun, but Deyanira burned up the star and killed over three quarters of the population. You came to Earth looking for a home for your people, and Sailor Earth let you take refuge. Deyanira figured out about you staying here, so she was racing to Earth, and you went to fight her alone, since she was still full of malice and continued to loathe you. You two fought for quite some time, I hear.

"You took her power and sent it to Sailor Earth before Deyanira defeated you and, well, killed you. You two were close friends back then. I'm glad you met each other when you did, or else Deyanira would have taken over by now. It's a good thing you were here and told her off and bought us some time.

"It was much easier to find your reincarnated selves when you two were together, that triggered my memory faster. I used to be the Sun Royal Family's pet, and I came with Sailor Sun to Earth when our planet got inflamed.

"I'm going to awaken you now. That way I can stop with these extensive, vexatious stories and you can remember everything that happened to you, even things I don't know, and transform once again. Alright?"

To say the two girls were shocked is an understatement. They were completely baffled. Totally flabbergasted. They couldn't believe their ears.

"Wait...WHAT?!" Both girls yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Moriko said.

"Deyanira...killed me?!" Akari exclaimed, barely able to get the words out from the shock.

"We were super heroes?" Moriko asked.

"How...how long ago was this?"

"Why don't we remember if we're supposed to be reincarnated? My grandpa told me stories about that. Doesn't your memory comes back to you on your own from your past life when the time is right?"

"Where was Deyanira hiding out?"

"Why does she want to take over the Earth?"

"Why didn't she realize it was us Senshi if she fought me before?"

Callie covers her ears with her paws and gritted her teeth. "Stop! I told you, I'm going to awaken you. All of your questions will be answered. Now, close your eyes."

Moriko touched her arm and grimaced. She then asked: "Will it hurt?"

"No, of course not." Callie replied.  
The two of them looked at each other in the eyes with an nervous expression on their face. Both girls slowly and hesitantly closed their eyes.

Callie closed hers as well. She concentrated for a second, then an orange shape appeared on her forehead. It was a circle with a dot in the middle. The symbol glowed and a pale yellow light that looked like a laser beam came from the symbol to Akari and Moriko.

The same shape appeared on Akari's forhead, and a circle with two lines running horizontally and vertically through it appeared on Moriko's. The girls felt an odd, overhwhelming feeling engulf their bodies, almost as if they were in a dream. The only thing they were seeing was black, since their eyeswere closed, but then a pale yellow light came into their vision. Moriko quietly gasped as an image was slowly appearing. Akari was silent with bewilderement. The same image was appearing for both of them. It was a palace. But as the image was becoming less hazy, it turns out the image they were seeing wasn't the same, after all. Moriko was seeing a white palace with some green and blue stone on a hill with a moat, and Akari was seeing a white, orange and red palace on red ground with fountains on the front.  
Callie smiled as she opened her eyes, staring at the girls with their eyes closed, knowing they would finally be seeing their past life at last.

(Sorry guys! I thought I'd make the two transform in the last chapter, but since this is a novel and not a short story, it's going to take a little longer, because no one likes books where the climax happens or the problem begins in the first twenty pages. This chapter is about the memories from Akari and Moriko's time as Senshi. Hopefully this interesting chapter will make you forgive me!~ And if anyone who actually read this story from beginning to end, or is actually reading this story and has been waiting for an update, I salute you. And comment below! Do you have any questions, comments, or suggestions? I'd love to here them. Thanks for reading this story and author's note. Mwa! PS these flashbacks are going to have some _**time skips**_. Yep, these are just some random memories, some significant, others not so much. It would take me fifteen pages at least to write all of the memories the two had in their past lives, not to mention I wrote one HUGE flashback in the preface, by the way. But Moriko and Akari would be seeing a lot more memories than I'm writing.)

***Chapter 8***

(FLASHBACK TIME!)

"Sailor Sun, we need your help! We're in a dire situation here!" Cried the royal messenger of the Sun's Royal Family, standing in the Sun Guardian's room.  
"What ever is the problem?"  
"It seems as if a group of other worldly creatures are raging toward the Royal Palace to attack!"  
"Tell the King I'll find them right away," Sailor Sun said whilst rising from her bed.  
The messenger scurried away while Sailor Sun frantically looked around her room for her trusty wand.  
_Aha! _Sailor Sun grabbed her orangey red and white wand from her dresser. She looked at it for a second. How many times has that thing saved her life? It was beautifully crafted, she's had it for as long as she could remember. It had words describing attack phrases engraved in gold on the sides, and the shape of her home star (the Sun is in fact a star, by the way, Google it), on the top.  
She dashed out of her room, running through the many hallways of the palace. Since she guarded royalty, and the rest of its people, she got to live with royalty.  
She continued to run without any halts until she got outside and was about to pass the fountain. She knew she shouldn't be, but she paused for a moment and peered into the water to look at her reflection. She saw a girl with blonde hair, hazil eyes with bags underneath them, wearing a choker with a sun shape, a red, white and yellow sailor suit, a sun shaped tiara, and red circles with silver edges in her hair staring back at her.  
She remembered what she was supposed to be doing and jolted from her spot at the fountain. She continued running towards the only path leading away and toward from the palace, the only route the invaders would be taking to get to the Royal Family's home.

"Sun! I keep on telling you, you're going to wear yourself out at this rate," scolded Sailor Earth.  
"I know, I know, but I'm the only one they've got!" exclaimed Sailor Sun, exasperated with the same lecture she recieved every time they met.  
"What happened to Sailor Andromeda?"  
"I've already told you, a week ago she said she was too busy protecting her galaxy to assist me anymore."  
Sailor Earth scoffed. "She can't be busy every day. Her repetitive deceitfulness is really starting to irritate me. This isn't the first time she came up with such excuses. It's getting rather tedious," she stated, starting to scowl at the mere thought of their so-called partner. (Back in the day, Moriko was quite intelligent, you could say. It seems as if everyone had an expanded vocabulary in the past, so I made these two Senshi have an advanced vocabulary as well, because why not? )  
"Earth, compose yourself. There is simply nothing we can do at the moment. It seems we shall always have enemies, always have rivals. Every planet, every part of our universe has to deal with them at some point, some more than others. Selfish, power hungry, sadistic aliens whose dream is to see nothing but destruction, death, and to rule over a dystopian, corrupted world. Sailor Andromeda is dealing with them, too. It doesn't help that they're not a lot of Senshi at the moment to protect the other planets. We're going to have to make ends meet and work together and twice as hard if we ever want to keep our citizens safe and well," proclaimed Sailor Sun.  
The two heros were sitting on a wood bench in the hill where Earth's Royal Family lived. Sailor Sun often visited Earth, and vise versa. The two were the best of friends. Sailor Earth always tried to tell her bud not to work so independantly, and Sailor Sun would always reassure her it was alright.  
For the past week and a half both planets have been free from any invaders. That meant they could finally relax a little.  
"Sun! I heard about your battle you had last week! Nice job as always! I wish I was there to see it, I hear your battles are always intriguing and action packed!" Commented an Earth citizen walking nearby the bench the two sat in.  
"Yes! She was amazing as always! I heard you kicked their butts," chimed a young girl holding the man's hand who said that; she must have been his daughter.  
"Thank you so very much," Sailor Sun responded, blushing a little. She always got so flustered whenever someone praised her. The same people commented on Earth's fight she had two weeks ago, but she didn't blush, she was used to it.  
As soon as the two walked past their line of vision, Sailor Earth asked: "By the way, what happened in the battle? I barely heard any details of the fight. That's pretty unusual."  
"That's a good thing," Sun breathed, sighing with relief. "I wanted everyone to be oblivious of this battle."  
"Why? What happened?"  
"To be honest, I got injured pretty badly. It was a close call. There were so many of them, I could hardly fight them off. I was exhausted before I even started to attack. I'm still sore."  
"You poor thing! See? This is exactly what I'm talking about, you need to find someone else to help you fight. This is just too much for one person to handle, I'm afraid. I can see you are immensely fatigued already, though you haven't fought anyone in a week, and it's nowhere close to night hours."  
"Perhaps you're right," mumbled the worn out Scout, trying to stop her eyelids from drooping.

_"Mwahaha!" cackled a female voice._  
_Fire. Fire was everywhere. All there was to see was red. Everything was burning, the hazy figure of the witch causing such destruction showed no mercy or remorse. People were screaming and crying while others were burning to death. The Sun's protector had her hands full trying to lead citizens to safety. All the tormentor could do was laugh and enjoy what was going on. Who was she? And where was this happening? Why did this feel so real?... Everything was getting engulfed in flames, and nobody could stop it. Everything, everything was burning...everything..._  
Sailor Earth jolted up with a start. She panted in her bed, terrified from her nightmare. Nightmares were a common thing for her, but still, that dream frightened her beyond comprehension. _It felt so real, _SailorEarth thought to herself. _Only my predictions__have that realistic feeling to it... _She shuddered (you'd only understand this is you read the whole preface, btw). No. There was no way. How could that ever happen to such a peaceful and guarded place like Earth? And why was Sailor Sun in the dream? But then again, it didn't feel like Earth that was happening to. It felt like another planet...but which one?

"Something wrong, Sailor S?" asked the Sun's Royal Family's Prince Raidon.  
"W-what? Oh! Yes, perfectly fine! Do not fret over me, I assure you I am alright. Just tired, that is all. I just spaced out for a minute there," insisted the Guardian, totally embarrassed having just being caught staring at the Prince, words blurting out of her mouth from her being abashed.  
"If you say so.."  
The two were in the Royal Castle, in the Prince's room. Prince Raidon was looking in his mirror when he noticed Sailor Sun standing in his doorway, peering at him with what looked like curious eyes.  
"Well, I've got to be off now," said the Sun's Guardian, in a rush to escape that awkward situation. She scampered out of his room, putting her hands on her cheeks so no one would see her blushing scarlet.  
_I must be the most foolish girl in this galaxy, _she reflected. _A Sailor Senshi being infatuated with a Prince? How unlogical I am. A Guardian's main duty in life is to protect her planet and its people, not fall in love!_  
While running she saw Callie, one of the Royal Family's pets. "Hey kitty," she cooed, momentarily forgetting about her recent encounter with the Prince. She petted her silky soft fur for a few moments, listening to the feline purr. She then continued walking on her way outside the castle to sit on the white marble bench, much like the wooden bench the Earth's Royal Family had near their castle. She felt so content sitting there.  
She sat down, thinking about what just happened. She then thought of the Prince. His beautiful, peircing, smouldering hazil eyes that seemed as if they could see your very soul, his raven black hair that looked silky smooth, and his olive toned skin. (If you read the whole first chapter of this story you'd make the connection right about now. Anyways.) Just thinking about him made Sailor Sun's heart flutter and skip a beat. Not to mention he was such a gentleman. He didn't let being royalty get to him. He wasn't egotistical, in fact, he was the opposite. He was kind and warm hearted and loved to help people in need.  
Sailor Sun sighed romantically and leaned back in the bench. What was she going to do?

"They WHAT?!" Moriko yelled at the King.  
"Yes, I am afraid it is true. A person by the name of Deyanira used a fire spell to heat up the sun last night during the early morning."  
"Well what are we doing just standing here? Shouldn't we be helping them?"  
"I regret to say we can't. It is far too dangerous, and probably too late."  
"I don't care, I'm going over there anyways."  
"Sailor Earth, wait!"  
She started running away from the King towards the hall leading to the exit.  
_I've got to see if they're alright!_

^ That is the same thing Sailor Sun told herself when she woke up hours earlier to find her room engulfed in flames, then ran out to try and guide civilians to safety.

**_~Flashback over! Sorry. If you want to see what happens next, read the preface. It'll all be there. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading! c: ~_**

**__*****Chapter 10 - Transformations, Finally!***  


_-Flashbacks are over-_

The girls saw what happened to the sun, and the events that occurred afterwords, including Sailor Sun's tragic demise and the events leading up towards it. (Read the preface!)  
Moriko and Akari came back to their senses and gasped, not being able to compute with what they just saw. They spent a minute breathing heavily, just trying to take it in.  
_I...I cannot believe it, _Akari thought to herself with disbelief. _That nutjob who tried to kill us today actually did succeed in murdering me centuries ago? The sun was actually habitable? I was a super hero in my past life?! And now that I think about it, that sun prince looked awfully similar to Colin. What if?...no, that's impossible! Oh, this is all too much to take in._  
_That explains my vision I had last week! I was psychic, even back then! And I was Earth's guardian before? I was powerful and smart? Akari and I, we were friends in our past lives? The Deyanira lady killed Akari before, and for such a dumb reason. No, I should think about this later. Right now, we've got to escape from this situation! _Moriko told herself.  
"Well, do you remember, Sailor Earth, Sailor Sun?" Callie questioned. The girls shook their heads yes.  
"By the way, you still haven't said why a kitty like you can talk!" Moriko observed.  
"Why child, it's because I am not a feline of this world, remember? On the sun, animals could talk, as well. You even owned a cat on Earth in your past life, do you remember that? I wonder what happened to him, poor thing. He could speak, too, I recall."  
"Why hasn't the evil lady come to attack us again?" Moriko wondered out loud.  
"Even though it seemed like hours, it only took a few seconds for you too to receive your precious memories. Deyanira is still lighting trees on fire and lost in her own, misshapen world."  
A few seconds pause. "So, uh, Callie, how do we transform, exactly?" Akari inquired.  
"Now that you have your memories, you should be able to remember how you transformed, don't you?"  
Akari got goosebumps on her arms. "No, we don't-well, I do not, actually," she admitted.  
"M-m-me either!" Moriko stammered, clearly starting to get nervous.  
Callie had a look of fear plastered on her face.  
"Oh, girlsss! Where are _youuuu? _You can't hide forever!" Deyanira shouted, standing twenty feet in front of them, oblivious to their hiding spot at the moment. She got distracted from laughing maniacally to notice them hide behind the large tree.  
"Callie! What're we gonna do?!" Akari sputtered, starting to feel a wave of terror creep up her spine.  
'I don't wanna die!" Moriko cried, trying to hold in her tears from falling down her face. Moriko might be good at masking her physical pain, but when it came to emotional pain and her hidden fears, suc h as death, she was too preoccupied with dread to cover it up.  
"Hm? Was that noise you two? Are you ready to _die_ yet? Are you finally sacrificing your pathetic weak selves to a far greater being such as myself?" Deyanira taunted.  
Moriko let out a sob and put her head into Akari's shirt like an embarrassed child does to their mother when people are giving it attention.  
"Girls, I know you are scared, but please try to lower your voices. We have to use our noggins if we want to get out of this situation alive. We need to figure out how to make you two transform," Callie told them.  
"But how will we? You said if we got our memories we should be able to know how to transform. But we were always full-time Guardians back then! We didn't need to hide our identities, so we never needed to transformed!" Akari countered, patting Moriko's back while she cried quietly.  
"Hm. Let me think about this for a moment."  
_*10 seconds later*_  
"Come up with anything yet?"  
"You know, I think I did! What you need to do is c―"  
A lightning bolt hit a nearby smaller tree, lighting its branches and everything else on fire.  
"Are you really that pathetic? You know very well you are going to die very shortly, so why not get it over with NOW? Come out, come out wherever you are hiding!" Deyanira demanded, wanting to play another game of cat and mouse, but unable to do so because her mice were not present, they were currently hiding behind a tree with a talking cat.  
"Anyways, you were saying?" Akari whispered.  
"This isn't the best idea, but it's better than nothing. Just try to concentrate on transforming. Think about all of your past memories as a Sailor Scout. Remember your outfit and attacks, remember the feelings you felt while in battle. This is a wild guess, but maybe your wands you used before are now your transformation wands. And I believe they are deep inside you, waiting for the right time to make their appearance."  
"Wow. Where'd you come up with that?"  
"I was just thinking of all the possibilities," Callie shrugged.  
Akari looked down at the crying child. "Did you hear what Callie said?," she asked.  
Moriko looked at Akari with teared up, reddish eyes and puffy cheeks. She nodded her head.  
"Would you like to try doing what she said?" Another nod.  
The two girls then closed their eyes and concentrated hard. They thought of all their memories as Sailor Soldiers. They remembered their outfits, their battles, their attacks, their feelings, everything.  
"...It's not working!" Akari said in exasperation.  
"Concentrate harder!" Callie told them.  
So they did. And just when things were looking bleak and hopeless, after about fifteen seconds or so, the girls felt a light, warm feeling overwhelm their bodies, letting them momentarily escape from their stress and fear. Moriko sighed in relief. They opened their eyes to see their normal everyday clothes be exchanged with extravagant sailor suits. Akari's was


End file.
